


Laid Bare

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Laid Bare By Tj

27 Nov 98  
Laid Bare  
By Tj, November 1998  
NC-17 M/K  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Deny Everything  
Please send feedback to: 

* * *

"Mulder, open your eyes. You're missing the sky." A hand glided down his side, reached his hipbone and squeezed the spot for attention.

"I've already looked at the sky more times than most people do in their lifetime." Mulder was content to just lie there, let the whisper of a breeze kiss his eyelids, let the warm human presence of his lover reassure him. The sky was there every day; these moments weren't.

"But it's beautiful." There was an innocent awe in Alex's voice that tugged at Mulder's heart, made him open his eyes when he'd rather have been whisked off into a gentle sleep. Mulder grugingly peeped through his lids, afraid of a violent assault of bright light. But the sun was beginning to drift away and the moon was sailing in, bringing along a harmless hazy glow. 

The first thing he saw upon widening his view of the world was Alex watching his face and smiling at him. Mulder gently swatted his arm. "Gazing at the sky, Alex?"

"Well I was, but then I found something even more beautiful to look at." 

Mulder didn't know until that moment that eyes *could* actually twinkle. He felt warm and giddy, reckless even as he lay barely moving. "Why don't you kiss me?"

A hand found its way under his shirt, stroked his skin with tickling fingertips. "Not yet." Alex raised his eyebrows in mischief. "You have to look at the sky first." Alex shifted, sat up. 

"Where are you going?" The obvious panic in Mulder's voice made him feel silly, but the small space Alex had put between them seemed to open a chance for dark possibilities. 

"You're coming with me." Alex scooted back until he was settled against a massive tree trunk. He sat with his legs stretched out and Mulder was pulled into the safe, nestling pillow of his lap. His hair was stroked from temple to nape and Mulder felt shivers prick along his skin despite the day's warmth. 

"Look out there." A directing hand hovered in his line of vision. He followed it, looked beyond and saw Alex's sky. It was a candy store of layered pinks, purples, and yellows, with a touch of expected blue peeking through that reminded him of a friend's eyes.

"It is beautiful." Colorful with fluffy ripples, it looked like you could reach up into it and pluck a piece off to eat. He tried to imagine what it would taste like and felt his mouth fill with a milky sweetness. "Alex, I've never seen anything like it. It's unreal, but in an attainable way." There was nothing to fear in this sky.

"See, I told you so." Alex twirled a blade of grass, danced it across Mulder's neck. "Do you want your kiss now?" Mulder could hear a smile in Alex's voice. He turned onto his back, caught sight of Alex framed by the rich darkness of the bark and the day's last sparkles of sunlight that snuck between the tree's leaves.

His heart throbbed in every pulse point, so deeply that Mulder wondered if Alex could tell by looking at him. He tried to find words, wanted to express so much, but Alex saved him from the impossible with the soft press of his lips. 

Mulder crumbled under the touch, like dusty remains beneath fingertips, and then became that touch out of necessity, because nothing else existed. "Alex." Mulder whispered the name into his mouth and his tongue slipped inside as if seeking to bring it back. His fingers found Alex's hair, threads of slippery silk that refused to be held. Here was a kiss that before had only existed as a poet's creation, and now wrote poetry of its own. 

Alex lifted his head slightly, ran moist lips over Mulder's cheek. "Mulder, I don't want to leave you."

Mulder's heart pounded painfully. "Then don't."

Mulder looked up into Alex's face and saw a knowing sadness there that made something inside him break. The remaining shards sliced through him, left him in fragile tatters. 

"Hey, don't look that way." Alex's fingers traced soothing caresses along Mulder's jaw. "I'll always be watching for you." 

Mulder tried to make sense of, and then connect a line between, Alex's statements, but the sound of a distant, falling thud made him lose his way. A strong breeze ruffled the landscape and the sound was heard again. It seemed to be coming from somewhere below. Mulder looked to his right, saw how the grass stretched for some length before them and then seemed to suddenly disappear. Mulder sat up, craned his neck. "Alex, are we near the edge of a cliff?"

Mulder thought he heard a sigh or maybe it was the wind again. "Yes, we are."

"How could I have not noticed something like that? I'm losing my touch."

Alex slid a slow-moving hand up his back. "You've been distracted."

"So being with you is a danger to my health. I'll slip right off into a vault of craggy rocks because I'm too busy ogling you like a hormonally besieged teenager."

Alex laughed and Mulder tried to let the joyful ring of it sweep away any disturbing thoughts. "You *are* hormonally besieged. You can't blame me for that one. Besides," there was movement behind Mulder and then he was pulled back into Alex's embrace, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Alex's lips slipped into his hair, a hand mapped a course along his thigh and it seemed that the sky should have turned a brilliant orange, a reflection of the fire ignited in his body. Alex's lips made their way down Mulder's neck, followed the curve of it until they settled at his shoulder. "Mulder, I want you so much." The vibration of words on skin tickled, even through the barrier of material.

"Alex," a whisper hot against his own lips. "Alex, don't stop touching me." And then he arched his back as a soft palm brushed across his nipples.

Mulder became lost, could not grasp any one moment as his body was undressed, layed down, attended to with warm licks and kisses. Alex's body slid down against his and Mulder lost his breath at the rush of bare skin against bare skin, and then almost lost conciousness as he was taken inside Alex's needy mouth. It was nearly incomprehensible to want and be wanted this much, even as Mulder was carried through the experience of it. His mind swelled with thoughts, the contents of which he was afraid to utter; sentences with words like love and forever.

He stroked Alex's shoulders, tense and strong, slick with heat. He wanted to feel more of him and as if reading his mind Alex was there, enveloping his body with his own. Mulder could not get enough. He wanted to crawl inside him, became the very bones that gave him shape. Mulder pushed up, met Alex's strained hardness with his own. 

Alex moaned. "Yes."

Mulder reached between them, touched Alex. His voice slid like heavy liquid. "I want you inside me." Alex's body locked with his, fitted like the last puzzle piece, and Mulder felt a wave of sweat-inducing heat roll through him, melting his senses down like softened candle wax for Alex to mold at his will. Mulder choked out words. "Deeper, Alex." A steady push and Alex became the burning core of him. There was no past, didn't matter if there was a future as long as there was this now. 

"Fox, you feel so good." More strong, filling strokes. "So good."

Alex's words were airy licks on his skin, brought him closer to the inevitable. He didn't want this to end, but his body was so tight and stretched, wanting to explode into a million unrecognizable pieces. He had no choice, could not return from where he'd come. The world around him was fading. 

Mulder came awake. Mulder awoke and came.

This is the story of his dream.


End file.
